


Snow Surfing

by everywintersbreath



Series: Puppy Love [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M, Messing Around, Winter Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywintersbreath/pseuds/everywintersbreath
Summary: Junhui wakes Minghao up early to spend a day at the beach.The thing is, it's the middle of December.(this is technically a one-shot continuation of puppy love but you don't really have to read that to understand anything)





	Snow Surfing

**Author's Note:**

> hi im finally back posting a continuation for this universe
> 
> this is a messy little drabble but i hope u enjoy this is like my thanks to everyone who supported the original i love u all

“Minghao,” Junhui whispers, poking at his cheek.

There’s no response, and so he does it again, letting his finger press into the side of Minghao’s jaw. Slowly, the other opens his eyes, dark locks falling messily across his forehead, face slightly swollen from sleep. 

“Minghao, it snowed.”

A sigh escapes Minghao’s lips, fond yet exasperated, the wolfish boy letting his eyelids flutter back closed for a moment. “Is that all?” He asks, catching Junhui’s wrist in his hand gently before the older can poke him again. Junhui shifts, his knee digging into the side of Minghao’s thigh. “We’re going to the beach,” he announces as if it’s a determined fact, making Minghao raise an eyebrow.

“And why exactly would we go to the beach after it snowed?”

Junhui sighs, sticking his lower lip out in a pout. At the expression, Minghao has to bite back a laugh, finally letting go of him and sitting up properly so that his face is mere inches from Junhui. Distracted, Junhui swallows, trying to keep his brave face on. “It’ll be fun. Please? There won’t be anyone there. We’ll have it to ourselves.”

“Hm,” Minghao murmurs, a hint of teasing in his voice. “I suppose I don’t mind being alone with you.”

Pressing a quick kiss to his cheek and jumping up before the other can grab for him in retaliation, Junhui beams. “I don’t know if that’s supposed to be a slightly degrading compliment or a sexual remark, but I guess I don’t mind either way. Just get ready, okay? Make sure to bring your coat too. Dog or not, you can still get cold.”

Minghao snorts, rolling his eyes at him, a small smile threatening to spill its way over his lips. “I can’t remember a single time that I’ve refused to wear a coat because of my animal side, but whatever you say, Junhui.”

-

The beach, as Junhui had predicted, is empty of people.

It’s quite beautiful, Junhui thinks, the thin layer of snow reaching over the pure sand and even clutching at the freezing foam of the waves that caress the shore. Minghao seems to share the sentiment, his bare hand thin in Junhui’s gloved one. Carefully, not to alert the other to the movement (as useless as such an attempt may be with Minghao’s enhanced senses), Junhui reaches into his pocket, removing the tennis ball that he has stored.

“Hey,” Minghao starts, sharp and a little panicked, but not entirely serious. “You better put that away.”

Junhui giggles, reaching his arm back and throwing it down the beach, receiving a groaned yelp from Minghao, who morphs into his puppy form immediately to chase it down the sand, bounding across the untouched snow and leaving his footprints behind. Maybe it’s a little mean to tease him like this, but Junhui knows that Minghao secretly loves playing games such as these.

Watching carefully, he sees the puppy finally reach the ball, small legs struggling to cover the large distance so quickly. Minghao rounds back toward him, bouncing along and haphazardly depositing his prize at Junhui’s feet with a disgruntled bark. Junhui beams, bending down and examining it. “I’m not picking this up again until your drool dries up,” he remarks.

“Goddamnit,” Minghao replies, towering over him once again as he switches forms. “Why do you have to make everything annoying?”

His tone is loving, and so Junhui just looks up at him with one of the widest smiles he can afford without his face muscles tearing, eyes crinkling into the tiny moons that he knows Minghao likes. His boyfriend sighs, crouching down to be face to face with Junhui, running his bare hands through the snow. “Why don’t we try to make a snowman or something?” Minghao suggests. This doesn’t seem to be that bad of packing snow.”

“You’ll freeze,” Junhui protests. “Look, your fingers are already going red.”

“I’m fine,” Minghao replies, snorting at his concern. Junhui just shakes his head, ripping the glove off of his own left hand and shoving it toward Minghao. “Here, just take one of mine.”

“That’s literally so stupid,” Minghao replies immediately, glancing at it dubiously. “Both of us are just going to have one really cold hand.”

Shrugging, Junhui stands up. “Well, whether you want to put it on or not, I’m not putting it back on. If you don’t want it, just let it lay there on the snow.”

He hears Minghao mutter something about stubbornness and grins, walking a few steps over to grab some snow with his gloved hand. Junhui has a better idea than a snowman. It’ll be much more fun. Bunching a ball up in his hand, he turns, hurling it in the direction of his boyfriend, who immediately slides aside with inhuman reflexes. 

“That’s not a game you want to play with me, Junhui,” Minghao says, eyes glinting, his hands immediately darting into the snow as Junhui shrieks, running away to gather more of his own. 

It turns out that the snowball fight with Minghao is something that he definitely cannot win, Junhui’s feet slipping and sliding all over as he finally submits in a fit of giggles, falling down into the sand with one final blow to his neck. 

The thing is, he misjudges his position a little, tumbling into the freezing ocean water with a big splash, soaking himself from head to toe. Minghao stares open-mouthed, seeming torn between affection and annoyance. “Dummy,” he finally settles for, coming to help Junhui up as Junhui whines about being cold. “Let’s take you home. I don’t want you freezing to death on me.”

Junhui certainly isn’t going to complain.

-

“Gosh,” Minghao mumbles near his neck, having swathed Junhui in nearly every blanket in the house and curled up at his side. “I really don’t understand how you keep getting into these kinds of situations.”

“Pure talent,” Junhui replies, sipping his lovely hot chocolate as Minghao kisses at the edge of jawline very lightly, a gentle reminder of both the physical and emotional warmth that surround him. Sobering up, he turns his head to meet his eyes. “I hope you had at least a little fun today,” Junhui mumbles shyly, receiving a laugh.

“Of course I did, Junhui,” Minghao replies like it’s obvious. “I’d have fun with you even if we were both standing waist-deep in the magma of an erupting volcano.”

Junhui accepts the kiss that Minghao offers, trying not to smile too wide. “That’s oddly specific, but I’m flattered. I love you.”

 

“Love you too, silly.”

**Author's Note:**

> uwu
> 
> <3333333333333


End file.
